


Call it compensation

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin being a badass, Abby Griffin being an angel, Cute idiots in love., F/M, Fluff, Rescue Mission, S5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: She wasn’t scared. Abby had learned long ago that once the fear was in, you couldn’t get it out. Increasingly concerned was a better word for it, well words if you wanted to be technical.





	Call it compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the greatest manager ever Alstat. Ya fucking rock man

She wasn’t scared. Abby had learned long ago that once the fear was in, you couldn’t get it out. Increasingly concerned was a better word for it, well  _ words  _ if you wanted to be technical. 

Nevermind what she  _ felt, _ it was that she couldn’t  _ do _ anything about the sinking feeling that something had gone wrong. Marcus was supposed to have been back hours ago. It was simple recon, mapping of the terrain and what was in it, well what was left of it. Either way, it wasn’t supposed to take this long. 

-The doors to the bunker had been open for weeks, the ground was safe, but this was not public knowledge. It hadn’t been an easy choice. Everyone was on edge waiting to be released, to feel the sun beat down on their skin and for the wind to soothe the heat. They wanted to  _ live  _ again, but no one would be able to do that if they didn’t make sure everything wasn’t going to kill them. Thus, a select group of people had been let outside. They’d found plants and trees charred but regrowing, small patches of green scattered across the land, but they’d also found  _ people. _ People that weren’t looking to make friends. Yet somehow she knew Marcus would still try.-

Nor was Octavia supposed to keep her from going out to look for them. 

“I’m not arguing this with you anymore, Abby. I understand your concern but this mission was a secret to begin with, that’s why he went alone. Kane is strong, he will be fine,” Octavia denies again. Using the same argument over and over, slowly winding the coil of anger in her stomach tighter and tighter. (She won’t snap at the girl, she’s under enough pressure, but it’ll have to be blown off somehow.) “I know it’s a secret, I’m the one who helped arrange the guard shifts so he could slip out, but you’re not hearing what I’m saying. You know what’s out there,  _ who’s  _ out there. I don’t care how strong he is, he’s going to get hurt.”  _ Or worse, _ her brain helpfully fills in. Pictures of him cut and bloodied flash in her mind, making her shudder. “I don’t know what you’re asking me to do,” She sighs, leaning back in her chair. Gloved hands coming to push her hair back from her face.

“Send me.” Octavia’s head snaps up, her icy eyes sparking with danger. “Absolutely not, you’re the best doctor we have. An invaluable asset, with, I don’t mean to be rude but no combat skills. It’s out of the question.” Her hands shook for a mix of reasons, but she tucked them under her arms. Hiding them from view. “You..you don’t understand, what if...what if he’s already-”

_ “No-” _ Octavia spits, harsher than expected. She hadn’t noticed her, the way she was gripping the table. Octavia was feeling it too. “No. If you say it then I’ll think about it and I can’t...I can’t think about that okay? He’ll come back, he’s stubborn.” Octavia gets up, her fiery orange sash swishing behind her as she walks. “I’m sorry,” Abby whispers, knowing she’ll eventually forgive her for what happens next. 

*******

The air is surprisingly cool on her skin, the breeze wandering across the landscape leisurely. The sun feels like a dream despite blinding her as she stepped out of the bunker. (A place that was surprisingly easy to sneak out of if you really put your mind to it. She’d have to talk to Marcus about upping their security in the future.) 

Looking around the crumbled city aches just a little bit, what was so vibrant and full of life. A strong testament to the resilience of humanity crushed to bits by an unstoppable force. Her heart aches to for a room high up in the once mighty tower with a grand fur-covered bed, the room she spent her first night with Marcus, but places and things are just that. People are  _ more. _

Still, she presses on, because the same person she’s thinking about is most likely in mortal danger, and knowing Marcus. He’ll try and talk his way out of it sooner than fight. Which would be a problem because as far as she knew, the only people left he could encounter weren’t the sort of people that let you off easy. Not in the slightest.

In truth she wasn’t quite sure where she was going, she didn’t have any way to track him. Nor were there any trails that might show which way he went. Sighing, trying to keep tears from welling up, she closes her eyes. Her ears inadvertently picking up the sound of voices nearby. One she recognizes and too many that she doesn’t.

*******

In hindsight, and foresight too if he’s being honest, this was a  _ horrible _ idea. Absolutely terrible. They’d already had sightings of strange people, not grounders or arkers, but a new group. A group that seemingly wanted nothing more to rip anyone coming out of the bunker limb from limb. They were just glimpses, overheard snippets of conversation about all the things they could do but no one had made contact yet.

Until now, contact was definitely made with the number of blows he’d taken before they started dragging him back towards the bunker door. “You’ll never get in, my people will never open the doors.”

“So your life means nothing to them, there is no one inside that will miss you after you bleed out. No one at all.” Marcus grunts, resisting the urge to lunge forward and headbutt the man restraining him. Add another gash to his already scarred face. Thoughts of Abby are creeping into his mind already, resonating painfully down to his very core. He doesn’t regret going on this mission because it’s going to end in his death, he regrets it because it means he’s leaving Abby behind. 

She’s already been through so much, between Jake, her daughter, and now him. It’s not fair and if there were something he could do to prevent her from having to suffer another loss he would, but his arms are bound tightly to his side and a pistol pressed between his shoulder blades. “Which way next, at least you can die in front of your pathetic cult bunker.” When Marcus doesn’t reply the man shoves him to his knees, the rest of his crew chuckling when he hisses painfully. “Alright then, you can die where they won’t find you until you’ve rotted,” He growls, the veins in his inked neck popping out. The pistol is raised, just a few feet from his head. Marcus doesn’t close his eyes, he’s not afraid. He stares defiantly down the barrel of the gun, just waiting…

The gun goes off and he feels nothing, his ears ring with the deafening sound but he feels nothing. He expected, at least, a quick jolt of pain. A last cry of his nerves before his heart quit for good, but he feels  _ nothing _ .

He hears  _ something _ though. 

“What the fuck was  _ that?” _ One of the guys yells, looking at the trunk of a small tree that just exploded. A hole resting in the middle of the trunk, splintered wood scattered on the ground. “A gunshot dumbass,” the leader retorts. “The more important question is  _ where _ and  _ who  _ did it come from?” 

“You don’t have to be a dick about it, Roz,” the guy mumbles, inspecting the tree further. Trying to triangulate where the shot came from. Roz steps towards Marcus, fisting a hand in his hair and yanking his head back. “I thought you said you were alone?” 

“I thought I was too,” He answers smugly with just a bit of quirk to his brows. Prompting the man to shove him back into the snow with a huff of frustration. “I’ll just shoot you and when your friends come out to collect your body. I’ll shoot them too. I’ll kill all the bastards that locked us up and sent us to those godforsaken planets.” Roz raises the gun again, his hand shaking in anger or fear Marcus can’t tell. 

Another shot fires, striking the dirt just in front of Roz’s feet. Making him jump back at least a foot. “ _ Goddammit.” _ He spits, swiftly raising the gun and ditching the dramatic flair he usually enjoys with his executions. 

_ Crack! _

The gun flies from his hand, rendered useless by a bullet from another barrel. “Shit!” Roz clutches his hand to his chest, the jerk of metal colliding with metal snapping it back in an unnatural and painful way. “What the hell is going on boss? Who’s out there?” Roz just growls, pulling a knife from his belt. Hoisting Marcus up and in front of his body, shielding himself. “Come out with your hands up and I won’t skin your peacemaker alive! Come on out you coward!” No other sound breaks the silence, only Roz’s angered shouts echoing through the trees. “Come on! I won’t wait forever,” he presses the knife to Marcus' throat, drawing a strip of blood all the way across. 

He has no idea who’s out there until he hears two words from a voice he never expected to hear again. “ _ Ai raun!” _ He watches the canister fly through the air, a trail of red smoke flying behind it. The grip on his neck loosens and he dives forward, burying his face in his shoulder as best he can being careful not to breathe in the smoke. 

It feels like an eternity before it clears and he can gulp air into his lungs. Quenching the fire that was rapidly building inside him. He isn’t really sure what happens, only that he knows the air never tasted this good. Sweet and satisfying like it was with his very first breath, and that someone is pulling him to his feet. Hands on his cheeks, holding him softly, a sweet voice calling his name. 

His lips crash into hers before his vision even clears. She’s here, she somehow found him and managed to take down 5 armed men without throwing a single punch or firing any lethal shots. She’s dressed in blacks, a holster strapped to her thigh with the knife he’d gifted her for their 3rd anniversary tucked safely inside and by god, it’s one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.  

It’s the sheer relief of him still standing here before her that causes her to melt into the kiss, forgetting about the unconscious men still lying there. One of his hands cradles the back of her head, fingers lost in her numerous braids, while the other cups her jaw. Still in awe that she’s even here. “You found me,” he breathes in between kisses. Her arms wrap around his neck, holding him tightly to her, afraid if she lets go he’ll slip away from her. “Of course I did, I couldn’t just let you die.” Despite the fever inside him, he pulls away from her lips just enough to look at her amazed. “How? How did you do it?”

“As soon as you didn’t make check-in I went to Octavia, and when she refused, I snuck out-”

“You  _ snuck out?” _ He gasps, shocked but only just a little. It wasn’t far from an Abby Griffin miracle to sneak out of a heavily guarded doomsday bunker. “I’ll have hell to pay with Octavia but she’ll get over, especially since I brought you back in one piece.”

“Mmm, that you did,” he smiles, a bit devilishly. “Very heroic, very gallant, and dare I say the slightest bit-” 

“I like where your head is but we’re still in a clearing with 5 people who want to kill us that will be waking up very soon. Let's get out of here before that happens?” Abby suggests, only laughing a little at the split second pout that appears on his face before he reverts to his composed self. “Right, right. Definitely a good idea.”

*******

They don’t even make it out of the decon room before crashing together. Something about too many near-death experiences replacing the fear and adrenaline with...something else. “Mm, you have to stop getting kidnapped,” she mumbles against his lips, sliding the jacket off his shoulders. “What? And prevent any you from having any more chances to swoop in and rescue me?”

“Anymore of this and I’ll have to start calling you a damsel in distress, this is what? Five, six times now?” He scoffs, kissing the smirk off her face. Abby backs him into the wall slowly, one hand on his chest, the other pulling her hair from its tie. His hands settle on her hips, toying with the loops of her jeans. “So, I believe you owe me a little reward for saving your ass again. It’s not easy work you know,” She wraps her arms around his neck, diving her hands into his hair. “Oh, I didn’t realize hero work required payment.” She laughs, her eyes twinkling with mischievous amusement. “Call it compensation,” she whispers, leaning down to kiss him. 

(Octavia eventually forgave Abby for sneaking out, but only after being repeatedly teased about shrieking when she caught them just a few moments later in the decon room.)


End file.
